


Kokichi's Well Deserved Break

by mossnrocks



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Givethekidabreakplease, Happy, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I blame my friend she was complaing about how he never catches a break and then it inspired me, Ice cream and panta, Kokichidoesntgetbeatupforonce, No beta we die like kokichi nearly does in all the other fics, Non-despairau, Other, Pleasefortheloveofgeofferystophurtingthisman, Shuichi isnt here but he doesnt get beat up either, Stophurtingthechild, Thebabyneedstohavewholesometime, This is kokichi's fucking break, all the fics abuse him or villianize him, and yeah hes a villian, but FUCK, im sorry but it doesnt work otherwise, is this crack or a drabble i dont know actually, kokichi is so ooc, kokichi oma gets a fucking break, let the bro have a fucking break man, like seriously bro r u getting off on this boy getting hit or something, most of the latter tags came from my friends, no one dies, not dead, not even kidding, wholesome even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossnrocks/pseuds/mossnrocks
Summary: Look, bro. Kokichi? He's tired. Real tired. Of this, of that, and your fucking bullshit. He's so tired, man. Let the man have a break. You know what? I'll give it to him. I haven't even played the game.
Kudos: 17





	Kokichi's Well Deserved Break

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I'm not even part of the fandom I'm writing a fic for I just wanted to write this bc my friend was telling me about how Kokichi is always being abused in literally every fic she reads so I decided to give the man a break. There are no other characters bc on Kokichi's day off the only person he has to deal with is him, himself and he.

Kokichi Oma was a child. A baby, even. Small. A small child. This boy? This small man? 

He deserved a break. He did all this lying and manipulating and running around like a fool, for what? 

To get crushed by a hydraulic press?? NO!

He wanted the good ending, thank you very much. 

So he simply went into his room, laid down, and transcended (or descended, Kokichi wasn't too picky about his vacation spot) into the next nearest realm. Coincidentally, it was a world in which everything is a beach, and all you have to do is apply sunscreen every few hours so you didn't burn like one of the sand crabs people ate on holidays. Kokichi manifested a Hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts so he could go lay in the sun. 

Kokichi lay in the sun for a bit. It was hot. The sand was warm. He nearly fell asleep but then a kid kicked sand at him and he had to scream. So he couldn't relax again. Kokichi got up and wandered over to an ice cream stand that was suspiciously empty. But Kokichi didn't get the brain cells when he was transcending into other realms of existence for vacation, so he didn't really care. 

"Hmmm yes, good soup." Someone said as they ate their ice cream. Kokichi decided that this was a good review and that he should have some ice cream and grape panta. 

"What do you want?" The friendly store-person asked him. If he had looked behind the counter, he would have seen they had no legs. But Kokichi was short. He looked up and answered with truth in his heart, which was good, because the store-person would have eaten him otherwise. 

"I want grape panta and ice cream, please,"  
  


"Okay."

Kokichi got his ice cream and panta. The person from before was right! This _was_ good soup! He took a sip of his grape panta and appreciated how cool it was even though the sand was a little too warm. He probably needed to put on more sunscreen. People that didn't got sunburnt and also eaten. Kokichi wasn't ready to climb out of the sand dunes again, so he sat down and ate his ice cream quickly so he could go do that. 

Kokichi watched the waves beat the sandy shore. He liked the shells. He liked the sand-castles and sand-manors, and also that hole that the kid with blue hair and 9 fingers was digging. He had stood in it for a minute, but when the sand started trying to eat him, the kid let him get out. How polite! Kokichi could appreciate that. He would probably just watch. 

"Hello, sir. Would you like sunglasses?"  
  


"What would I have to pay?"  
  


"Only a hair, bro." 

That wasn't the same person that had been selling sunglasses a moment ago. But hey! Who was Kokichi to judge the job market and how they worked the sunglasses industry? _He_ wasn't a sunglasses big wig! He plucked out a hair and got sunglasses. They were cool. They made the sun look like a face leering down at the beach-goers. 

Kokichi decided to take a nap beneath a palm tree, just because he could. It was warm. Just warm enough. The Hawaiian shirt had been a good choice on his imagination's part. 


End file.
